


little bit wrong

by spikespiegels



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cunnilingus, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Goro, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, risky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikespiegels/pseuds/spikespiegels
Summary: Goro and Yusuke are friends with benefits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably super ooc i know very little about goro and yusuke but hopefully i did ok [thumbs up]

Things are complicated. They’re friends with benefits, but they never talk about… _this_ outside of the bedroom. This thing that they have, this truly, very, and incredibly dangerous thing.

Tonight, together, they fall into a mess of tangled limbs into Goro’s bed, lips interlocked as they make out sloppily, grinding their hips together like the hormonal teenagers they are. Goro us the first to break the kiss, flipping them both over so he straddles Yusuke. He begins to strip, unbuttoning his shirt with a knowing little smile when Yusuke moans, his eyes trained solely on him. Yusuke looks at him like he's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. It makes Goro feel wanted.

Goro finishes unbuttoning his shirt and slips it off, and lets Yusuke do as he wishes, letting his hands brush over the fabric of his binder, over the barely there curve of his bound breasts, touching gently as if admiring a work of art. Yusuke finds his nipples and pinches them through the fabric of his binder, looking for a response. Goro squirms and groans out a, “Don't be gentle with me, Yusuke. Don't treat me gently.”

Goro doesn't care if he breaks, after all.

Yusuke’s eyes widen for a second before his face sets again and he nods, ignoring Goro’s chest for now to trail his hands down his sides, more firm than he had initially been. “...But of course.” The muscles of Goro's stomach twitch and his breath hitches as Yusuke's hands wander near the waistband of his pants, and the younger takes a second to admire his body all over once more, mentally stowing away the images of Goro twitching and panting beneath his mere touch for future reference. Finally, his hands move forwards to unbutton and unzip Goro's pants and he tugs them down and off with the other boy's help, setting them aside neatly.

Goro is only in his underwear now, and even at this distance, Yusuke can smell his excitement. Gently, but insistently, he pushes Goro back to lay down on the bed, hooking his fingers into the hem of Goro’s boxers and tugging them down and off as well. He spreads Goro's legs and dives in beneath them, feeling the other boy tense at first before relaxing.

He tastes lovely, as usual, and Yusuke feels as if he could get drunk off of him. He sucks on his clit, and laps long strokes up the length of him, admiring the way Goro trembles and the way his thighs tense beneath his hands. He's a masterpiece waiting to be painted, Yusuke thinks, and he hums, trailing a finger down to Goro's entrance to slip it inside with ease, admiring the way he immediately responds, canting his hips upwards.

“More,” he breathes, and Yusuke obeys, hooking his finger upwards and watching Goro's eyes close as another tremor shakes through him and he moans. Goro's hands are fisted so tightly in the sheets Yusuke thinks they might rip, but he continues, sucking insistently at Goro's clit until the boy is cumming beneath him, shaking and sobbing out in pleasure, his slick covering Yusuke’s finger and chin.

Yusuke works him through his orgasm until Goro pushes gently at his head, a sign that he's finished, and finally opens his eyes to look at him, clearly worn out. “... Thank you.” he says, watching as Yusuke stands up, giving him a goofy little smile.

“It's not a problem.” Yusuke answers, smiling back before leaving the room and returning moments later with a washcloth, wiping his face off. “Here. Clean up.“ he says, handing the cloth to Goro, who sits up to take it without hesitation.

“Thanks.” he hums, shameless as he cleans himself up in front of Yusuke. When he finishes, Yusuke takes the washcloth back and tosses it into Goro’s hamper, climbing back onto the bed and kneeling over the other boy, who lays back and spreads his legs with an easygoing look. “Your turn.” he says, reaching down to unbutton Yusuke’s pants, pulling his hard cock free from his boxers and stroking him lazily.

Yusuke's neutral expression twists into one of pleasure when Goro takes his cock into his hand, and he pants and bucks his hips into it, biting his lip. “Condoms… Should we…?”

“It's fine.” Goro says almost immediately, letting go of Yusuke's cock and moving out from underneath him to get onto his hands and knees. “Just… just pull out.” He says, looking back at him over his shoulder. It was riskier, much riskier, and they both knew it, but it got Goro off. Yusuke hesitated for a long moment, seeming as if he wanted to protest before finally giving up the fight and moving in, positioning himself at Goro's entrance.

He pushes in slowly, insistently, resting a hand on the bed by Goro's head to support himself once he’s completely inside, eyes squeezed shut. He’s so tight- he feels so much warmer and wetter without a condom. It’s blissful, and it’s oh so sinful.

Yusuke can't keep himself any longer as he begins to fuck Goro hard and slow, grabbing onto his hip with his free hand and groaning. There’s a certain finesse in his thrusts, like with everything he did, and Goro openly whines beneath him in response, resting his face against the pillows as Yusuke fucks him.

“God, _yes_ .” Goro sobs, grabbing a fistful of blankets in his fist tightly. “Harder. _More_.”

And who is Yusuke to deny him? Obediently, he fucks him harder, until they’re both panting and gasping. The noises they made are completely unabashed, Yusuke breathing huskily into Goro’s ear as he bends over for better access, pressing his chest against his back as he presses him down against the bed, fucking him slow and deep like an _animal_.

And Yusuke's hand is between Goro and the bed now, and _oh god how did it get there_ , Goro wonders, mind going blank as those smooth, soft fingers encircle his clit and move it in time with his thrusts, working him until he’s tightening around Yusuke and throwing his head back. “G-gonna… come!” he gasps, making a choked off noise as Yusuke works his clit faster, harder, until he is shaking and fucking himself back on Yusuke’s cock as he comes, eyes rolling back. “H...ah… Shit…” he whines, as Yusuke's thrusts became erratic, and his hand leaves his clit in favor of wrapping around his waist, holding him close as he loses the rhythm of his thrusts in favor of approaching his orgasm.

Yusuke pulls back right as he feels he is about to cum, pulling out of Goro and grabbing a tissue from the bedside table, stroking himself to completion into it, careful not to make a mess. “G-god… Goro…” he sighs, stroking himself until he had nothing left to give. His body goes limp and he takes a moment to recover, crumpling up the dirtied tissue and tossing it into Goro’s wastebasket.

The boy beneath him is clearly exhausted, having rolled over onto his back with his eyes still closed. “‘s good.”, is all he says, almost half asleep already.

“It was.” Yusuke agrees. He’s tempted to join him. Instead, he stands and dresses, walking back over to Goro in bed and pressing one last kiss to his lips.

“I'll see you tomorrow.” he says simply, before turning to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was ok i wrote this in like three hours at 4am


End file.
